warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Ruber
Sir Ruber is a fictional character and the main antagonist of the 1998 Warner Bros. film Quest for Camelot, voiced by Gary Oldman. Personality Ruber, in character, is a very brutal man who is extremely greedy, with the brink of his insanity, due to his obsession with his idea of becoming the new king of Camelot. He is so tough, cunning and exceptionally strong, so that he can defeat many knights, the way he kills a dragon with nothing but his bare hands, and the way he turns around and stops an attack that is coming behind him. But despite his rudeness and arrogance, Ruber was once loyal to Arthur, but suddenly changed, because he is refused both the ways he wants the share of his land, and to become the self-proclaimed new king. Ruber's hatred towards Arthur, Sir Lionel, and the other knights where they denied his requests after he revealed his true colors, Ruber goes into berserk, and tries to kill Arthur in vain, but gets repelled. He then furious claims that he will get his revenge on Arthur, by holding Excalibur for himself and to rule Camelot. He shows no remorse after he killed Sir Lionel in his fury. Ruber can enjoy transforming his own henchman into mutated ironmen with various weapons which would be useful to them. But can get really annoyed when his Griffin loses Excalibur in the forbidden forest, causing Ruber to scold and abuse him for that. Ruber can also get really ticked off at times, when some of his plans don't go where he expected: Kayley escapes with her horse to the forbidden forest, the way she trapped him and his henchmen with one of the thorn creatures, and the way she and her friends tricked the ogre to trap him under his rear end. Ruber shows his overjoyness and power when he and his team capture Kayley with Excalibur which he finally got hold of at last. And then increases his power of madness, murder, and cruelty by bonding Excalibur to his wrist so that he can hold it forever. But this didn't last for long when he finally corners both Kayley and Garrett to the stone, and when he tries to kill them with Excalibur, they trick them by making him stabbing the sword back into its stone instead. Ruber then finally realizes this and reacts to his own predicament, tries to eject himself and the sword from the stone, but is unable to do so, due to the latter not the right wise king, and that the sword generated by the its own stone. Ruber has not only created an instrument of destruction, but the weapon to cause his own downfall and eventually lead him to his demise. Appearance Sir Ruber is a slender and strong man with fair greenish skin, big shoulders, his body shape in shape of an inverted triangle, reddish-orange hair and he is nearly half bald, matching thin eyebrows which nearly forms a unibrow, protruded forehead, green eyes with slightly yellowish eye scleras, purple eye bags and jagged and broken fingernails. In his former Camelot knight form before he betrayed Arthur, is a dark blue tunic uniform with blue sleeves and dark blue cuffs, cyan pants and dark blue boots. His normal outfit are red chest armors, black sleeveless shirt and pants, red cuffs with each silver spike on, red boots with a gold fastener on each side and a silver spike on each heel, red shoulder pads with pair of eye shaped hole and pair of silver spikes on each pad. Red belt with a gold buckle attached on and two cloths hanging from the front and the back. He wears a red helmet with two horns at one point whilst breaking into Julianna's home, but never wears it for the rest of the film. Later, when Ruber has melded Excalibur to his wrist, his right arm is now a dark brown, grey and crimson mechanical version of it to hold the sword. Also his wrist cuff is left remaining on his left wrist and the shoulder pad hasn't melded on the arm either. Ruber also dons a black cape with a gold buckle fasteners to disguise himself in order to have access to Camelot. Role in the film As stated in the beginning of the film, Ruber was once a trusted knight of King Arthur and a member of the Knights of the Round Table. However, following the ten-year rule of peace and justice in Camelot, Ruber grew obsessive with power. During a meeting, he attempts to take advantage of his rank by desiring riches, to which Arthur refuses to allow. Ruber then takes up a stand by nominating himself for the throne of Camelot. One of Arthur's loyal Knights, Sir Lionel, berates him for it, swearing that no one will serve a false king. This drove Ruber into a murderous rage, wanting to kill Arthur with a mace, but the brave Lionel defended the king at the cost of his life, right before Ruber turn to attack Arthur. However, using Excalibur, Arthur beats Ruber back. Ruber then flees away from Camelot in exile, vowing revenge that one day he will claim Excalibur and all of Camelot to himself. Following his ten years in exile, Ruber has gathered a swarm of barbaric followers to support his cause to take over Camelot. As the tenth year passed by, Ruber formulated a plan involving to steal Excalibur and use land carriages to infiltrate into Camelot to exact his revenge. As started, he attacked the lands of Lionel's widow Lady Juliana to take hold of her land wagons, and forced her to tag along with his plan by threatening to kill her daughter Kayley (the protagonist of the film). Ruber also has his pet griffin to steal Excalibur from Camelot, although the theft is bungled and the sword is dropped into the Forbidden Forest, thanks to the intervention of Ayden, the pet silver-winged falcon of the legendary wizard Merlin. During the ransacking of Lady Juliana's village, Ruber uses a potion he bought from some witches (the potion is labeled to have come from ACME) to transform his followers into an army of "iron men with hands of steel" and prepares to ride to Camelot. However, upon learning of the Excalibur's current location from the Griffin and seeing Kayley escaping into the Forbidden Forest to search for it, Ruber orders Bladebeak and few of his men to follow her. During much of the film, Ruber and his posse chase Kayley (who is now assisted by Ayden, a blind hermit named Garrett, and a two-headed dragon named Devon and Cornwall), only to fall into some trouble with the forest's natural inhabitants: Ruber had encountered a black dragon in Dragon Country but he simply killed it with his hands and later eaten it. The Next day, Ruber and his henchmen eventually catches up with the heroes and injures Garrett whilst trying to listen to Ayden's warning, But Kayley traps them under the moving tree's hand in the valley of thorns and took Garrett to safety. The next morning Ruber eventually escapes from the trap and tracks the heroes down into the Rock Ogre's Cave where there are rescuing Excalibur, Ruber and the griffin tries to get the sword, But the Rock Ogre yawns, causing the two villains to fall and eventually gets trapped by the Ogre's rear end who breaks wind, sending them to the wall. Ruber sends his henchmen down the cliff to chase the heroes and the Griffin to attack Ayden. But the falcon tricked the Griffin into flying straight into Ruber causing him to fall down a cliff with his henchmen. Ruber and his henchmen landed unconscious but survived. Eventually, after Kayley finally found Excalibur, Ruber and his men eventually manage to clear off from the forest, and capture her. Taking the opportunity, Ruber claims Excalibur for himself by using his ACME potion to fuse it to his own right wrist, replacing his entire right arm with a mechanical version of it to hold the sword. Delighted, Ruber continues on with his plan, he manages to gain entrance to Camelot with his black cape disguise, he enters the castle and begins to attack Arthur once more while the Griffin and the rest of Ruber's men ward off the rest of the loyal knights. Fortunately, Garrett, Ayden, Devon, and Cornwall arrive to the rescue; while Ayden, Devon, and Cornwall deal with the Griffin by burning and attacking him, Garrett takes Kayley to an underground tunnel leading to the Round Table, where Ruber is attacking Arthur before declaring himself to be the new king. During the fight, Kayley overhears Ruber to Arthur about the death of Lionel. Swearing that she will not serve a false king, Kayley slams a wooden beam into Ruber, launching him out of the window, and she is trapped by him when she follows. Garrett attempts to strike Ruber from behind with his staff, but Ruber anticipates this by slicing his stick and throws Garrett next to Kayley. However, he is unaware that both Garrett and Kayley are next to the stone where Arthur once wield Excalibur from it before becoming king. Ruber closes in for the kill, but when he is about to strike, the two lovers move aside and Ruber accidentally plunges Excalibur back into the stone. The power of the stone kicks in and Ruber, realizing this, attempts to pull it out but he couldn't, since he is not the rightful king, as the energy given off by the stone expunges the taint of his ACME potion from the sword. As a result, Ruber's soldiers revert to their ordinary human selves, allowing Arthur's knights to arrest them and reclaim their kingdom. At the same time, Excalibur is restored to its normal colors and Ruber gets killed as the energies between the stone and the potion conflict with each other, he laughs manically as his armor blows off him, before the stone finally disintegrates him to smoke which evaporates into nothingness, being destroyed by the very same power he sought to obtain. After the stone had finished disintegrated Ruber entirely, one of his shoulder pads from his armor, lands back on earth next to the stone, showing what's left of him. Gallery Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-628.jpg| Ruber_sneaking_in.jpg|Ruber sneaking in a meeting with the knights. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-657.jpg| Ruber_banging_his_shield.jpg|Ruber slamming his shield on the table. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-717.jpg|"Charming sing-along. Now let's get down to business. I've waited a long time for this day. What about my new land?!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-755.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-773.jpg|Ruber declaring himself as the new king. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-787.jpg|Ruber defies Arthur by going into attack. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-797.jpg|Ruber ruthlessly beats down knights who try to stop him. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-804.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-809.jpg|Ruber sent flying after he attempted to whack Excalibur with his mace. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-810.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-813.jpg| Ruber_swearing_revenge.jpg|Ruber swearing revenge that he will hold Excalibur for himself, and threatens to take over Camelot. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-831.jpg|Ruber barricading the doors before fleeing. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1862.jpg|"Knock, knock?" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1868.jpg|Ruber revealing himself to Julianna. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1870.jpg|Ruber's evil grin. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1887.jpg|"Julianna, I was in the neighborhood, and I thought I'd invade! How bout a little kiss? I hear you still single". Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1925.jpg|Ruber revealing his plans to Julianna. Ruber_yelling_at_a_servant.jpg|"SILENCE!!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1973.jpg|"Let darkness find it sad ways, let's go back to good old bad days! No more foolish acts of kindness, Arthur and his kingdom WILL BE MINE!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1992.jpg|"And pretty Julianna" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1995.jpg|"you're going to help me." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2033.jpg|Ruber bravely stopping an oncoming attacking behind him. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2052.jpg|"Years from now, no one will bother, to recall your good King Arthur, because all of this will be MINE! THIS WILL ALL BE MINE!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2129.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2148.jpg|Ruber demonstrating how his potion works. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2167.jpg|"Ta-da! Behold... um, Bladebeak!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2207.jpg|Ruber leading his henchmen getting transformed into ironmen. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2324.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2339.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2369.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2441.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2477.jpg|Ruber has found out about the griffin losing Excalibur. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2513.jpg|"You stupid animal!" Ruber_and_his_pet_griffin.jpg| Ruber_at_the_Griffin_1.jpg| Ruber_at_the_Griffin_2.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2555.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2567.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2584.jpg|"After her! And bring her back! And you.." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2590.jpg|"You are going to lead me," Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2598.jpg|"to Excalibur." Ruber_smiling_evily.jpg| Ruber_and_his_army.jpg| Ruber_punching_a_dragon.jpg|Ruber punching a dragon. Ruber_cackling.jpg| Ruber_cluching_hot_coal.jpg|Ruber clutching burning coal in his hand, but he enjoys it. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5539.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5543.jpg|Garrett whacking Ruber away with his staff. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5572.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5589.jpg| Ruber_before_he_gets_trapped.jpg| Ruber_trapped_under_the_ogre.jpg|Ruber and his Griffin trapped underneath the Ogre's rear. Ruber_and_the_Griffin_unharmed.jpg|Ruber and the Griffin after they were sent flying due to the Ogre breaking wind. Ruber_falling_down_a_cliff.jpg| Ruber_falling_unconscious..jpg| Ruber_taking_Excalibur.jpg|"Excalibur, mine forever!" Ruber_putting_ACME_potion_on_Excalibur.jpg|"Prepare, for the dawning..." Ruber_rising_to_power.png|"...of AN NEW AGE!!!" Ruber_fusing_Excalibur_to_his_arm_1.jpg| Ruber_fusing_Excalibur_to_his_arm_2.jpg| Ruber_with_the_sword_Excalibur.jpg|Ruber, after he finished magically attaching Excalibur to his own arm. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7389.jpg|"What a touching reunion, but all this love is making me nauseous." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7394.jpg|"And you got to job to do, Julianna! Remember." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7579.jpg|Ruber in his disguise. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7680.jpg|Ruber patiently waits to start an ambush. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7734.jpg|"ATTACK!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7890.jpg|Ruber waiting for Arthur. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7895.jpg|"Pleased to see me?" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7903.jpg|"A spear? How stone age!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7912.jpg|"A king would hold a more noble weapon" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7914.jpg|"A king, would hold.." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-7922.jpg|"...Excalibur!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8028.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8049.jpg|Ruber ready to attack an weakened Arthur once more. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8201.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8222.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8245.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8268.jpg|Kayley stopping Ruber by knocking him out of window. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8278.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8291.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8345.jpg|Ruber cornering Kayley and ready to attack. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8348.jpg|until he slices Garrett's stick after anticipating the latter's prepared attack. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8359.jpg|"Oopsy daisy, You probably won't be needing that." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8372.jpg|"Where's your pigeon, Now?" Ruber_wielding_Excalibur.jpg|"Two for the price of one, this must be my lucky day!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8400.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8406.jpg| Ruber_trapped_in_the_stone.jpg|"Oh no! The Stone!" The_Stone_power_rises_on_Ruber's_fused_arm.jpg|Ruber's reaction when the stone begins to reverse the effects of his potion. The_Stone_conflicting_with_ACME_Potion.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8469.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8470.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8474.jpg|Ruber laughing maniacally at his final seconds before his death. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8476.jpg| Ruber's_death.jpg|Ruber disintegrated to his death. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8481.jpg| Ruber's_shoulder_pad.jpg|Ruber's shoulder pad, after it landed back on earth. Trivia *Ruber is loosely based on the Red Knight from the novel that inspired the movie "The King's Damosel" (in turn an adaptation of a character already made a staple antagonist in Arthurian literature). Unlike Ruber, The Red Knight is a less prominent antagonist in the story, though still the instigator of the main plot. He is also nowhere as affable. *Ruber has some similarities to Shan Yu from Mulan, another animated film that both came out in 1998: **Both have the same hairstyle. **Both have murderous teams for men. **Both have avian-like creatures as pets (Hayabusa and The Griffin). **Both attempted to kill the female protagonists (Mulan and Kayley) with swords, but failed. **They both met their deaths at the end - fireworks for Shan Yu and the stone for Ruber. *Gary Oldman who voiced Ruber, also played other villains such as Lord Shen in Kung Fu Panda 2, and the main villains in both Lost in Space and The Fifth Element. *Ruber laughs manically while being destroyed by the stone. Category:Characters Category:Quest for Camelot Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Quest for Camelot Category:Animated characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in video games Category:Deceased characters Category:Knights